


Pranking Bruce is so Much Fun!

by Savannah_J



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, F/M, Gen, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_J/pseuds/Savannah_J
Summary: The prank war against each other has ended - and now the pranks on Bruce have begun.On the plus side, the boys are finally getting along!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and critisism welcome! Enjoy!

Bruce wakes up after an easy night and realizes something is off. 

It's quiet. 

Too quiet. 

He gets up and makes himself coffee, waiting for the rush of noise that normally came in the morning. But no, peace and quiet. 

Which is strange. Dick stayed over last night, which would normally mean Chaos and excitement.

No, just...nothing. 

He tries to enjoy it. He really does. But by the time he leaves to go to work after lunch, he has to make sure everyone is alive. 

He finds them all in the den, in the same room, watching TV, reading, sketching, being a normal family without killing each other. For once. 

"Going to work?" Dick looks away from the TV, and Damian and Tim look up from their activities as well. 

"Y...yes. Are you guys ok?" 

The boys all nod and look back at whatever they were doing. 

Bruce turns on his heel and heads to his car. He had his suspicions, but now he was sure. 

They were up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and critisism welcome!

Bruce drives home in the rush hour traffic and sighs. They were going through a system change at Wayne Enterprises and it was causing him some major headaches. 

Little did he know, at home, his kids were whisper yelling at each other and getting empty duct tape rolls into the recycle bin. Oh was he in for it. 

Bruce, after saying hello to Alfred, headed for his bedroom. He hadn't really been thinking about his boys' behavior, but now, as it was still quiet, he was starting to wonder. 

He figured it out as soon as he opened the bedroom door. 

Every belonging that was in the bedroom was duct taped to the ceiling. 

Every. Single. Belonging. 

His nightstand, his bed, even his rug was on the ceiling. 

Then he put two and two together. 

Bruce had vetoed the prank war after Jason had gotten a mild concussion. If he remembered correctly his exact words were "Stop pulling pranks on each other before you kill yourselves."

He had said nothing about himself 

He was doomed. 

•••••••••••••••• 4 hours earlier ••••••••••••••••••

"Grayson, how long does it take to get a step ladder?"

"Calm down, Lil D, you know he won't be back for a little while. It's fine." 

"While that may be true, we do not want Pennyworth catching us either!" 

"Demon Spawn may have a point. You know Alfred could be anywhere."

"This was such a good idea Jason had." 

"Yes, Grayson, perhaps Todd may have used his brain for something other than a hatrack." 

Tim unwraps the mega value pack of duct tape, and throws everyone a roll. 

The smaller items, such as the rug and his smaller furniture are easy. 

The bed, loveseat and dresser were anything but. 

"Lift with your legs guys! C'mon, almost there!" 

"Shut it Grayson, we are nowhere close!" 

Putting the bed back down with a grunt, the boys sit down, contemplating how the actual heck they're going to get those three pieces of furniture up. 

Their answer comes to in the form of a text. 

Jason: How's the furniture lifting goin? 

Dick: We can't get the bed, loveseat   
and dresser up. 

Jason: I knew you guys were useless without me. On my way. 

Two hours and a few choice words later, and they have everything up. 

"I guess we did it. Yay!" 

"You did, Master Dick. I'm impressed."

The boys all turn on their heels to see Alfred with some cookies. 

"Please don't tell Bruce." 

"Of course I won't , Master Dick. However, I knew nothing of this whole ordeal and if anyone says anything otherwise, he will be informed of the page numbers in Damians sketchbooks with the plans. Understood?" 

The boys all nod and take a cookie. Jason says 

"Welp, gotta run. Catch you on the flip." 

The other three come to the den to act like perfect angels when Bruce gets home. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It takes two hours for Bruce to get all the furniture off of the ceiling, and the bed almost crushed him, but when he sees the boys and dinner and they pass a knowing glance, he decides not to say anything. 

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter is set the same day as the little intro, every following chapter will be at no particular day or time (unless otherwise stated). Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little prequel chapter, but more exciting chapters to come!


End file.
